


you found somebody else

by orphan_account



Category: Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion, Elder Scrolls Online, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:53:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24791146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: for my friends :D
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	you found somebody else

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> luavyna doesnt belong to me!  
> she belongs to @taazo_kaan

admittedly, it was easier for luavyna to bite her lip and clench her fist and walk away, but martin’s bruised face, and weary eyes had her heart swell up, pumping blood faster than it needed to. so when it came to, she did not bite her lip or clench her fist, and she didn’t walk away. she pulled her hair back, tucked the stray pieces of her side bangs behind her ear, and took a deep breath. 

luavyna reached her hand out when martin passed by in a makeshift stretcher, his hair falling off the side. she pulled her hand back, longing to provide some unconscious comfort. she held her hand, picked at the skin around her nail. 

she watched as baurus hung his head as he stood beside her. “he’ll live.”

luavyna nodded, clasped her hands behind her back. it should’ve been easy. she could take the loss of a hundred soldiers with a heavy heart, but now the seemingly possible loss of one had her on her knees begging for some kind of forgiveness.

and it was ridiculous, there was no doubt. she knew it, but inside her worry churned in her stomach, a swirling storm of uneasiness. her feet itched to run, run from the stability she had come to know. it was threatened, like a wolf blowing down her strongest of walls. her paper heart was folding, rocks were thrown at her glass house, huffs of air blown at her walls made of straw. 

but nothing breaks like a heart.

so she kicked off her shoes and she ran, but her heart caught like a fish on a hook, pulling her to where martin laid. 

her eyes cut from his sullen face, his shut eyes. she fell to her knees by his side. brushed his wild hair from his face. cusped her hands on his cheeks. 

her voice spun endless circles like a broken record, “martin?”

and when he didn’t answer, she pressed her forehead to hers, felt her self fall apart.

but nothing breaks like a heart.

her heart leapt in her throat, she lost her breath. silent cries fell upon his deaf ears. 

with no light streaming in from the windows, she felt the golden flow of restoration magic ebb from her fingertips. 

thunder crashed in the dark.

her fingers trembled. 

he didn’t wake.

she was falling apart. 

_but nothing breaks like a heart._


End file.
